The Sound of Your Voice
by Amako-chan
Summary: SHUxYUKI Shuichi and Yuki have been together for a while now, and although Yuki would never admit it, he truely does love his lover. Yet here he is, pushing him away...


It began like any other day

The Sound of Your Voice

**Chapter 1**

**( A.N: Alright, so I started writing this at about 4:30 am…Because the idea was sitting in my head, and I needed to write out my beginning…I actually have to work really hard at this…Because I have the ended in mind already, and right now, I am working on getting all the middle to it worked out. So I guess we'll just see how it goes. We start off with Yuki. Enjoy. )**

It began like any other day. Feeling the keys beneath his fingers, and hearing a small click whenever he pressed one down, and released it again. Allowing yet another sentence to be added on to the ones he'd previously saved. They had a specific order, and he needed to find it, in order for a proper story to occur. Something new for his reader's to praise him for…For his publisher to give him a small break for. If he didn't finish on time, he knew there'd be Hell to pay, and he wasn't in the mood. He'd much rather be sitting down in his living room, letting the day roll by, watching nothing in particular, as he waited for a certain boyfriend of his to come home.

The sound of the clicking stopped abruptly.

He checked his watch now, a little surprised to see that it was already midnight. Usually, he'd be home by no later then ten, for the fear that his beloved novelist boyfriend might pack up and leave him yet again. But what he didn't seem to realize was how he'd stopped doing that, and hadn't left in four months. He knew there was no escaping his pink haired lover, and so, when he was angry, he let it show…And eventually he let go of it, because that boy was just too damn hard to stay so angry_ with_.

But he'd _never_ tell him _that_.

Keep him guessing. It was like a sick, twisted little game. And he enjoyed having something to do with his spare time. One minute he shows affection, next, he acts as though he's the coldest man alive. It wasn't nice…But it sure was entertaining. Much better then sitting in front of a laptop all day, trying to think up another story that would satisfy both his publisher, and his herd of crazy fangirls. _ They scared him._

His front door opened with a click, and he heard someone enter. His lover, chatting away on his cellphone, while kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag on the couch as he wandered aimlessly into the living room. Laughter, and some mention of hanging out soon. How much fun they'd had singing together. He saved his work, and got up from his laptop. He wandered out into the living room.

"Swimming? Hmm, we should! Let's see…Uhm, I really don't know…I mean Seguchi-san doesn't have me set for anything tomorrow…Or the day after that. So, if Yuki didn't make plans, then…What? A sleepover? Well, like I said, if plans haven't been made by my Yuki yet, then I'll see if he wants an empty house for the night…" More laughter.

He walked over, and wrapped his arms around his younger lovers waist. Silently. Not saying a word.

"Ehh? Yuki? Okay, Ryu-chan, I have to go…I'll ask about all that stuff later! Bye!!" He closed his cellphone.

"Why the sudden affection?"

"Bothers you?"

"Of course not! I just-I was surprised…That's all…"

"Where were you?"

Although he'd never admit it, he was really jealous of his lovers little singer friend. Sakuma, Ryuichi. The man was always so cheery, and it drove him crazy. No one should smile that much…_Ever._ And he was _always_ _with Shuichi!_ He saw him at work, _everyday_…And then sometimes they even went _touring_ together! But Shuichi seemed so happy around his friend, and that was comforting…Knowing Shuichi was happy, comforted him, although he'd never tell him. That would spoil all the fun.

"I went to work this morning at ten…And then was done and out by three…We had _so much _work today! But at least Ryu-chan and I got to sing together again! It's fun when we get to do that…We have another tour date coming up soon. And, after work, Ryu-chan, and I went out to a few stores, and had something to eat, and went walking…And then I finally left, and then he called me! He's so funny."

"So you spent the whole day with him?"

"Well…Yeah. I told him I was trying to stay out of the house…Because I know your deadlines coming up soon…And, I didn't want to be in your way."

He released him, and watched as he turned around to face him, his eyes wide.

"You're not mad, are you? I should've called…But I was scared you'd get angry! I didn't want to upset you…"

He was cut off when his novelist boyfriend leaned over and kissed him.

"Yuki…" He let out his name in a happy sigh. As long as he wasn't angry, Shuichi was happy. It was something he'd learned long ago. Shuichi being happy, was something he longed to be able to provide. Longed for it with every fiber of his being. And he acted coldly, and played cruel little games, because, in honesty, he didn't know any better then that. No one had ever _loved_ him the way Shuichi did. It was something he was still trying to grow into. It was taking time. But Shuichi seemed strong, strong enough to bear the pain of Yuki's cruel little games, and cold actions. Because he seemed to long for those moments, like this one.

Where Yuki was showing Shuichi that he loved him.

He pulled back, and looked down at Shuichi, whose cheeks now matched his hair. Pink. He smiled slightly at this, feeling satisfied with the blush. Shuichi was smiling, and his violet eyes looked shy. In secret, he loved when Shuichi looked like this. But right now, he was supposed to be working on his novel.

"So, Sakuma-san wants to see you again tomorrow, and keep you for the night then?" He questioned with a bit of a smirk playing on his face. He knew Shuichi didn't like it when he gave off the impression that Ryuichi was Shuichi's lover. He knew that, and used it to his advantage to tease him.

"Yuki!! _You know_ you're the one I love! Ryu-chan's just my best friend!"

He lit up a cigarette, taking in a deep breath, before exhaling smoke.

"If you want to go tomorrow, go."

"You won't get mad?"

"I'll be working, it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet." He started back toward his office.

"Yuki! Be nice to me!!"

The office door closed.

"Guess I should call him to let him know I'll be coming over for tomorrow then…Can't just show up at his house unexpectedly."

**( A.N: Okay, so let me know what you thought of this first chapter. I shall try to post more as soon as possible! Review please!! ) **


End file.
